Sins of Our Fathers/Dialogues
Jason Frezier: Ah, here are you, . Have you seen Richard? Richard Emerson: Yes, chief! You called me! You wanna know Pretty Magic Trivia? Jason: Not at all, Richard. You know that the Rheans want to continue the serum making excited experiments. Jason: I was looking at the file of Rachel's murder, and I found the address to the laboratory where she was murdered. Richard: Sad it is, indeed, but what do we have to do with this? Jason: I want you and to have a look around the lab, see if any Rhean has got any access there... Jason: Hopefully you won't be creeped out! Chapter 1 Investigate Secret Lab. Richard: . You have picked some clues. Richard: That lab was abandoned, so this footprint was either left by the killer, or Paul... or us! You will have to match it against the database to know! Richard: But why did you pick this Periodic Table chart? Missing chemistry classes from college? Richard: Oh, I see. There is a faded text. You'll have to recover it, ! Autopsy the Victim's Body. Cheryl Turner: Hey, , you popped out of nowhere, but nothing compares to how the victim's bones popped out of his flesh! Cheryl: What do you meant that I sound like Roxie? Who's this Roxie anyway, ? Richard: Get to the point, Cheryl. And please no more puns. Cheryl: Okie, Richie. See, the serum is supposed to give strength to men, however it can kill women. Cheryl: However, Paul did die by the serum. A slow, painful death, really. Cheryl: I studied the serum and found that the serum was concentrated so that it could kill men and women both. Cheryl: Now, concentrating the serum isn't as easy as concentrating your cocktail. Your killer has a good knowledge of chemistry to do that. Richard: Our killer knows chemistry? They'll no longer be a free radical, thanks to ! killer knows chemistry Examine Footprint. Richard: This footprint appears to be by Joggers.Are you wearing any, ? Because I am not. Richard: And neither is Paul! So that was left by our killer! Richard: Bad for them, I don't think they'll have much space to jog in prison! killer wears Joggers Examine Periodic Table. Richard: So this periodic table was "property of Kelly Speltz"? Don't tell me we have to interrogate her. Richard: Of course, we have to follow every lead, . But isn't it ironic that a scientist like her doesn't remember elements? Ask Kelly about her presence on the murder scene. Richard: Kelly, tell us, do you visit the lab where Rachel was killed? Kelly: Of course! It is the place where my lifetime achievement was implemented! Richard: Do you mean the serum? Because you are in big trouble then! Kelly: Of course I mean the serum! It was a scientific breakthrough! Richard: Then good news for us and bad for you. Paul was murdered there by your serum. Kelly: It can kill men too? How cool! Kelly: Anyways, I didn't kill Paul. He was the son of Alden Greene, after all. (After talking to Kelly) Richard: , if I murder anyone other it will be this disgusting piece of a pipsqueak. Richard: Anyways, where next? Let's go to the victim's house to untangle why he was killed! Investigate Victim's House. Richard: What do we have here? A torn paper? Enjoy puzzle, my dear! Richard: This tablet's locked... Can you hack faster than me, ? Examine Torn Paper. Richard: Nice job, . It says, "Stop your activities." There is something else, but it is faded. Can you work your magic on it? Examine Faded Paper. Richard: So this is signed by a certain Carl Ackerman. Richard: You know him before? He was a suspect in your investigations with Michael? Lets go see him, ! Ask Carl about the threat he sent to the victim. Carl: Hello, . You have changed the partner today. Who is he? Richard: You should be more concerned about why we are here. We found this threat you sent to Paul. Care to explain? Carl: Oh, that. You see, Paul is the son of Alden. He has evil in his blood! Carl: I know that he is working with the Rheans. I have to stop him, I don't want another Rachel! Richard: Rachel's story has been repeated, Carl. Carl: What? Who have died like poor Rachel? Richard: Paul Greene. He was not evil, not responsible for the sins of his father. You are a suspect now, Carl. Examine Tablet. Richard: Okay, that was some nice hacking. Might be as good as me, if you take some training. Richard: Only kidding, ! Lets get this tablet to Tim. Analyse Tablet. Tim Hale: Hello, Richard and . May I offer these biscuits to you? Richard: Thanks, Tim. You need to tell us about the tablet. Tim: Ah. That was a nice tablet. Andriod Caramel, 8.2.1. A smoorh working one. Tim: Anyways, I found some interesting stuff. Paul had so much games in the tablet, I thought this was a kids tablet! Tim: I found that Paul hired a body guard named Biff Wellington a day before he was murdered. Talk about irony! Tim: Biff had been a suspect in a previous case. Doesn't seem like a responsible bodyguard! Richard: Okay, this is suspicious. We need to talk to Biff. Ask Biff about his job as the victim's bodygaurd. Biff: Hello, . To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you? Richard: You was hired by Paul Greene, is it true? Biff: Of course! A nice fellow. I am to start work today. Richard: No need, Biff. Paul was murdered. Biff: Murdered? Is this city cursed? A lot of people die here everyday! at the station Richard: My brain's popping out from the stress of this investigation, and it is not just seeing periodic tables! Richard: Speaking of which, Kelly is someone I love to hate. Richard: Then there is Carl. Poor guy, really. But could he have been involved in the murder? Jason: Richard! That is no time for chit chat! There is a break in at the office of the CEO of the Green Holdings! Chapter 2 Richard: , any of our suspects could be the murderer... Jason: , there has been a break in at the CEO office of Greene Holdings! Richard: Yeah, so wehave to investigate it? Fine, go on... We may find some clues there... Investigate CEO's Office. Richard: So this is the office Rachel's killer used... And so did Paul. Richard: What clues did you find, ? A prison shirt? This could be a vital clue! Let's collect a sample of anything from it... Richard: And there is this huuuuuuge pile of files.... I will have you search through it. Richard: And a junk box? I'll allow you to do the searching! Examine Shirt. Richard: You got a sample of sweat? Send it to Dallas asap! Analyse Sweat. Dallas Henry: Hey, I did the sweat analysis you collected from the shirt. Not of a pretty girl, much to my disappointment. Richard: Eh.... Just tell us who this shirt belonged to. Dallas: Well, I found that the sweat belonged to a male. I checked the prison records and apparently one person was found missing recently... Dallas: The person is Richard Dobbs! Your name sake, Richard! Richard: I am absolutely disgusted... I would never do something to land in prison. Let's go find this Richard, so I can question him why he gave me a bad name! Arrest Richard Dobbs for breaking out of prison. Richard: Mr. Dobbs, you are under arrest for breaking out of prison! Richard: Which this done, tell us what ties you had with Paul Greene? He was murdered, you know. Dobbs: What?? Who I this Paul Greene? Richard: Don't play innocent, Dobbs, Your shirt was found in his office. Dobbs: I knew I should not have went there, but I needed cash! I did not know the victim personally. Dobbs: All I care these days is the chemical properties of gases. Richard: Well, Mr., if you killed Paul, you will have plenty of time in prison to observe the properties of gaseous elements! Dobbs knows chemistry Examine Pile of Files. Richard: So there is a file labeled as confidential. Tim knows better how to deal with them than us! Analyse Confidential File. Tim: I have always wanted abs so that I can impress girls, but now I have lost that desire. Tim: Do you know Drake Ribbs? He was subjected to a serum that made him a killing machine. It ruined his life! Tim: Oh yes, you know this. But according to this file, Paul wanted to continue experiments on him regarding his power. Richard: Did he? But didn't he refused to do this when the Rheans asked him to? Tim: Paul's dead, I am afraid, but you can ask Drake about it. Question Drake Ribbs if he was being subjected to experiments. Drake: , what an honor! Richard: Nice to meet you, err, Drake, again. How are you holding? Drake: I am scared, , Paul Greene has been sending scientists to my house! Drake: They are trying to inject me something. I threw my Joggers at them, but they won't go! Richard: Paul was murdered, Drake. As sorry we are for you, you are a suspect now. Ribbs wears Joggers Examine Junk Box. Richard: You found a monopoly board? I don't think its playing time... Richard: Can we get this to Elana? She is sexy as heck, she will glare at the board and it will reveal its secrets! Analyse Monopoly Board. Elana: Richard, I started reading Pretty Magic! It is interesting! Richard: Good to know, Elana! But what can you tell us about this monopoly board? Elana: Your killer is awesome at making strategies, . Also, it would make sense that they will be the one to break in the office to his any clues. Elana: With this said, I asked Dallas to have a look at it under a microsc- Dallas: Richard! You and Elana... Alone in this room... I mean, is here, but they are probably too busy thinking how to crack the case to notice anything! Dallas: , keep an eye on these lovebirds. Anyways, I am here to tell you that I found Jogger leather and glass fragments on the board. Dallas: Joggers you know, and the fragments were from a flask used in laboratories. Elana: See? It confirms that this board belongs to the killer! They enjoy monopoly! killer plays monopoly (After completing all tasks...) Richard: Dammit! I am lost again... Richard: We got that the killer broke in Paul's office and plays monopoly. Richard: Do you think we ought to have another look at the victim's home? Lead the way! Invesigate Baby Cart. Richard: You are right , a chemical solution like this doesn't belong in a baby cart. Imagine if the baby drank it? Richard: We need a sample of this substance in the flask. Richard: And you have a box of documents? I will let you search through it! Examine Chemical Solution. Richard: You got a perfect sample, ! Lets send it to Kenny! Analyse Solution Sample. Kenny: Nice to see you again, . Your partners, not at all. Kenny: You seem nice, . Anyways, we need to find why Paul was murdered. Kenny: This substance you sent me was indeed a serum that can give super strength. Richard: Are you telling that we found the serum by which Paul died? Kenny: You are an idiot, Richard. No, it was not the same serum by which Paul died. Kenny: However, this serum did kill Rachel! Kenny: Guess what I found else? A skin cell... Of Kelly Speltz! Richard: Kelly was making illegal serums? We got him, ! This is enough to arrest her! Arrest Kelly Speltz for making illegal serum. Kelly: Hello, detectives. I am going to jog, wanna join in? Kelly: We can discuss Rutherford's atomic model while walking! Richard: Such a change of personality, Kelly? No, we are here to arrest you. Kelly: Arrest me? The most criminal thing I did was jailbreak in monopoly. Richard: Actually, Rachel would think something else. Your illegal serum killed her, and we have proof and if you are continuing your research on it. Richard: And if we found you responsible for Paul's murder, no jailbreak cards will be able to save you. Speltz knows Chemistry, wears joggers and plays monopoly Examine Box of Documents. Richard: You are interested in this faded paper, ? If you think it is a solid lead, than retrieve the faded text! Examine Faded Paper. Richard: Okay, so the victim fired Biff Wellington from the job before he actually hired him. Richard: We need to ask Biff why. Ask Biff about the victim firing him. Richard: Biff? Why did the victim fired yo before you started you job? Biff: What can I say? Paul knew it best. Biff: I guess it is because of my annoying habit of playing monopoly, he may have thought it was a distraction. Biff: You know, early morning jogs and monopoly is what I love. Richard: You better hope you didn't kill Paul, because you won't be able to jog your way out of the prison any time soon! Wellington wears Joggers and plays monopoly Richard: One more mention of Chemistry, and O will explode! Richard: Speaking of which, we arrested two of our scientists. Richard: One is my name sake. Even Kenny is better than him, and that is saying something. Richard: And Kelly is behind bars now! Jason: , The Rheans sent you a note! Jason: It reads, "We killed Paul and you are next!" Chapter 3 Jason: , you have a message! Jason: it is from the Rheans saying that they killed Paul and you are next! Richard: But- but they won't be able to kill ! Jason: They are clever, Richard. It is￼ possible. Don't underestimate them. Jason: I suggest you go back to the office, if he was killed for business reasons there will be clues there. Richard: We are on it, Chief! Investigate Paul's Desk. Richard: , you need to be fast! The Rheans can reach us at any time. Richard: Alright, , no panic. Deep breaths... Richard: You found a job application? The name is faded... Richard: Some confidential file we have here, which is also faded! Richard: And you can search for clues in this box of electronics! Ready, ! Examine Job Application. Richard: You got the name on the application! It is Richard Dobbs. Lets ask him about this! Ask Richard for applying in Greene Pharma. Richard: Did you apply for a job, Richard? In Paul's company? Richard: You said you barely knew him! You lied to us, Dobbs! Dobbs: Alright, I did. This is a crime, ? Soon me wearing joggers will be a crime too, I guess. Richard: The crime is to keep information from us! Dobbs: It was strategically important, . If you play monopoly, you will know! Dobbs wears Joggers and plays monopoly Examine Confidential File. Richard: This file is about Drake! We know Paul wanted to inject Drake something... Richard: Wha we didn't knew was that he wanted to make his life better by giving him the antidote! You are right, Drake must know this! Ask Drake about the serum antidote. Richard: Drake, we know what kind of experiments Paul wasnted to do on you... Drake: Did you? Now you know how evil Paul was! Richard: Actually, Paul was a good guy. He wanted to give you the antidote, Drake. Richard: See? Paul was not as bad as you thought. Drake: Did he? But I don't want it! It will change my life drastically. Examine Electronic Equipment. Richard: You have found a USB. Let's send it to Tim! Analyse USB. Richard: Tim? Did you found what was on the USB? Tim: I sure did! , It is crazy! Tim: This USB belongs to Carl Ackerman. I thought they were not on good terms? Tim: Actually, they were working together to bring down the Rheans! Richard: That is a huge mood change of Carl! Let's ask him about this! Ask Carl why his USB was in the victim's office. Richard: Carl! We found your USB in the victim's office. You didn't like him, Carl? Carl: I didn't! But then I found he was not evil like his father! Carl: I wanted to bring down the Rheans. To avenge Rachel. And Paul wanted it too! Carl: We were good friends soon. I discussed periodic trends with him. Carl: We played monopoly together. I even gifted him a pair of joggers from my favorite company! Richard: That is a big mood change Carl, but let's hope this is the only thing you are hiding from us. Ackerman knows Chemistry, wears Joggers and plays monopoly Richard: This is one hell of a case though... Richard: I am not looking forward to this, but fine, let's return to the crime scene. Investigate Acid Tank. Richard: Be quick, ! This camera could have caught the killer! Crack the password! Richard: Hey, this syringe is covered with blood! This could be our murder weapon! Care to take a sample? Examine Surveillance Camera. Richard: Nice hacking! Let's get this to Tim! Analyse Unlocked Camera. Tim: I don't envy you, , that lab is creepy! Tim: Nice hunch though, this camera caught your victim entering the lab! Tim: They weren't alone, though... Somebody was following them. Tim: Somebody with a vial and syringe... Does it ring a bell? Richard: It sure does! That sounds like our killer! Tim: Indeed. And they are really short, they are not even 6 feet! killer is >6'0" Examine Syringe. Richard: Efficient work, but we are on the clock! Lets send this to Dallas! Analyse Blood. Dallas: So I had a look at this blood... It comes from two people. Dallas: One of them is your victim... But the question is: how it got there? Dallas: So I had Kenny have a look at the syringe solution... Kenny: And you were right, Dallas, this syringe was used to inject the serum to the victim. Kenny: , you got your murder weapon! Richard: That is nice, but what about the other blood? That must be of the killer! Dallas: Yes, it must be. But the blood was too small to analyse. Yet, I found the chromosome responsible for eye color in a cell. Dallas: You are hunting for a ruthless brown eyed killer, ! killer has brown eyes (After completing all tasks) Richard: We did it! We have solved the case! Richard: Lets show the killer whose bones have more strength! Take Care of The Killer Now! Richard: Kelly Speltz, you are under arrest for the brutal murder of Paul Greene. Kelly: You are all wrong! I didn't kill Paul! Richard: Don't play smart! We found your shoeprint in the lab and your monopoly board in the victim's office! Kelly: Lots of people play monopoly, it doesn't prove anything! Richard: Only a chemist could murder in that way! Kelly: You are right this time. So why don't you arrest Richard Dobbs? Richard: Because it was your blood we found on the murder weapon! You were even caught on camera! Kelly: Alright, I give up. Yes, I killed Paul. Kelly: I had asked him numerous times to help the Rheans asisst the serum production. Richard: You are a Rhean? Tell us some details and you may get a linient sentence! Kelly: Never, I will never betray them! Kelly: So, Paul never asissted the Rheans. I had to kill him. Kelly: And now, time has come for me to inject some of this serum into you tw- *BOOM* Kenny: Next time you talk about hurting , I won't only use Potassium Hydroxide on you! Kelly: Ahh... I'm... Burning... Richard: Wow, Kenny, this was awesome. How did you do this? Kenny: Well, got really bored and made explosives. And this idea clicked my mind. We all know Kelly is a psychopath. Thought she might try to hurt you. the court Judge Dante: Kelly Speltz, look at your face! I know you are busy making two headed goats, but at least you should comb your hair sometimes! Dante: Perhaps before murder! That makes you look good while killing people! Speaking of which, you stand on trail for Paul's murder. How do you plead? Kelly: Guilty, and proud of it! That shunjab deserved it! Kelly: As for thew hair, That is that stupid police chemist's fault! This explosion flew all over me! Dante: Kenny? And I thought he was a lazy sloth. Isn't he the tech guy? Dante: Oh, you mean that goof with his hair dyed? He sounds cool! Dante: As for you, Kelly, I sentence you to life in jail without a chance for parole! All rise! station Kenny: So how much did you like that little stunt, ? Richard: I gotta admit, that was crazy yet cool. Richard: At least with Kelly behind bars, Rachel can rest in peace. Richard: And we can also focus on finding the Rheans' new plans! Lets go! Emergence of Excitement 3 (Previously on Criminal Case...) Jason: The Rheans... Ugh... I want my team to be prepared for them. I feel a big strom is coming. Jason: And you, , you are my best shot at stopping them. Stay prepared! (Back to Present) Jason: 1 , 0 Rheans! We finally scored a victory over them! Cheryl: The Rheans are still strong as ever... Jason: Oh, yes. Well, that lab must contain some clues about Rhean activity, as Kelly was often there. Cheryl: Right! I'll go with you, ! Richard: So my work is done here? Great. Jason: Not so soon, Richard. Biff wants to speak with , and you can partner them. Richard: Uh... Fine. Where do you wanna start, ? Investigate Secret Lab. Cheryl: This place gives me creeps... How exciting! And to think two people died here... Ohhhh boy! Cheryl: I swear I am normal. Usually. So, you found these experiment sheets? Cheryl: Lets see... Blow! They are mostly faded. Cheryl: You can recover the sheets? That's impressive! Examine Experiments. Cheryl: I... Is that a dog drawn on the sheet? Cheryl: And its body parts are all labeled... This speaks anatomy! Wait till I have a look at this! Analyse Experiments. Cheryl: Give Kelly a punch in face! That filthy pipsqueak of a... Cheryl: This dog in question was supposed to have his limbs removed to provide unlimited energy... Cheryl: I am surprised at how cruel some people be... Cheryl: I looked this under infrared and this paper had the Rhean symbol. Cheryl: Let's go meet Kelly... Just hope I keep my cool for the sake of my little puppy. Ask Kelly about her experiments. Cheryl: Kelly, have you no heart? Look at this, what's the meaning of this? Kelly: Oh, that. My idea. Isn't it wonderful! It takes bioenergy to another level! Cheryl: A level with is ethically forbidden, Kelly. Try and stop the Rheans implementing this! Kelly: Oh, this project was cancelled. It is a pity, though. Kelly: However, the Rheans are planning something... Something you will see before you die! Kelly: Until then, take this. I won't need them in prison. Ask Biff what's wrong. Biff: Ah, , finally you arrived. Richard: What is the matter, Biff? Biff: Look... I just remembered something. Your victim told me to give you a message. Richard: AND YOU REMEMBER IT NOW? WE COULD HAVE ARRESTED YOU FOR KEEPING INFORMATION RELATED TO MURDER! Biff: I... I admit my mistake. He told me to tell you that he left something for you in his home. Richard: Any idea what that is? Biff: It is something to help you in murder investigation. Against some cult thingy. Richard: Cult? You heard him, , lets go! Biff: Wait! He also asked me to give you this money to aid you in your investigations! Investigate Victim's House. Richard: You want to look through this wardrobe? We are not playing dress up! Examine Wardrobe. Richard: Okay, I usually don't wear rusted figurines. Is this Paul's clue? Richard: Lets get this to Vanessa, because I cannot make sense of this. Analyse Rusted Figurines. Vanessa: Bonjour, officers. You strucked gold with these. Vanessa: These are some Rhean artifacts. I wonder how the victim got them... Richard: I guess the Rheans sent him this as an invitation. They were trying to get him on his side. Vanessa: It is a possibality. Among these, I found a small piece of paper. Vanessa: It said "Next: My Office". Can I come with you, ? I am as baffled by this mystery as you. Investigate CEO's Office. Vanessa: Congratulations on finding these files. You want to have a look? Be my guest. Examine Files. Vanessa: You have found a paper adressed to us? It does say " To the Police Department" at the top. Vanessa: You can recover it? This technology, this is taking too far... Vanessa: Wait, you can do this just by carbon powder? That's better. Examine Message. Vanessa: Yes, this was adressed to us. "Speak to Carl". I wonder who this Carl is? Vanessa: You know him? Then we should talk to him! Ask Carl what he has found about the Rheans. Vanessa: Carl Ackerman, I am Vanessa Nash. I am a historian in the Police Department. Carl: Umm... Nice to meet you... Mind if I use colloqial language? Vanessa: I would not advise it, but your choice. Carl: So I have found something big about the Rheans! Carl: I am unsure about this, but something big is being planned by them in Industrial Area. Carl: Sorry that it is all I know, but let me treat you to a burger for lunch. I am so hungry by all this detective work. (Later, at the station) Cheryl: I cannot believe , how sickening that mad scientist is! Richard: Ha! I told you! What had she told you? Cheryl: The usual. Trying to scare us away by saying that the Rheans are planning something big. Vanessa: Carl has told us that something big is being operated in Industrial Area, but I don't know if we can trust him. Jason: We can't, but Kelly confirmed that something fishy is gonna happen. Carl's our best lead, so we are going to Industrial Area. Tim: What? This is not a good idea, Chief! Jason: I know what is good and what is not! Trust me, you will be safe. Jason: Now, go and start packing your bags! Navigation Category:Dialogues